Metal Tears
by Shadow Sha
Summary: A friend of mine asked me to write this for her on DeviantART, enjoy. Pairing: EnvyxEd. WARNING: Yoai! Rape!


"Why are we here, exactly?"

Ed turns to the tall blonde girl, confusion on his face. He didn't know why she would bring him to a ware house. Winrey turns to him and smiles, taking his hand firmly.

"There's something I want tot show you"

She leads him into the ware house, a huge grin on her face. He begins to look around, not understanding what she would want to show him here. As he begins and wander around, He hears the warehouse doors lock. He spins around, looking at Winrey.

"What the hell? Why'd you lock the doors?!"

Her back to him, she begins to chuckle, softly at first then more darkly. She turns around and smirks at Ed, walking towards him.

"What's wrong Ed? Are you afriad?"

As she walks towards him, her appearence starts to change. Ed steps back, horror on his face. This isn't Winrey, it's...

"...Envy"

Envy smirks, still closing in on him.

"Took you long enough pip squeak"

Ed claps his hands, turning his automail arm into his trademark sword. He lunges at Envy, only to be side blinded by him when he missed. Envy lept on Ed, pinning him to the ground. Ed starts to kick and frail, trying to get free.

"Get the hell off me!"

Envy smirks, taunting Ed. He grabs bothe of Ed's wrists into one hand, curling his fist.

"Nighty-Night pip Squeak"

Envy knocks Ed upside the head, causing him to black out.

-------------

Ed slowly wakes up, his vision blured. He tries to move his arms, only to hear the clinking of

chains. He shuts his eyes tight, regaining his normal vision. He looks at his arms, seeing them chained down to the wall. He looks down at his legs and see's them chained as well. He looks around at where he is, seeing that he's still in the ware house.

"So your awake, pip squeak"

Ed whips his head towards the voice, seeing Envy sitting on the ground, a bored look on his face. Ed glares at him, hissing at him.

"Un-chain me!"

Envy smirks up at him at him, finger taunting Ed.

"Oh no, my little play thing. I got plans for you"

Envy rises from his perch, walking towards Ed slowly. He reaches out his hand and runs a finger from Ed's face to his automail arm. Ed Shivers under the touch, glaring at Envy.

"Don't touch me"

Envy smirks, leaning close to him. He whispers into Ed's ear.

"What can i you /i do to stop me?"

Envy continues to slide his hand from Ed's arm, along his chest, to his waist. Ed squrims, trying to get away. Envy smirks, sliding one of his fingers into the waist band. He slowly loosens Ed's pants, causing them to fall. He places his hands on Ed's hips, beginning to run his tounge along Ed's belly. Ed squrims, surpressing the moan in his throat. He glares down at Envy, hissing threats through his teeth. Envy smirks, sliding his fingers into the waist band of Ed's boxers.

"Threaten all you want, pip squeak. Now...let's see how much of you is i metal /i "

He Slowly slides Ed's boxers down to his ankles, purring pleasently. He smirks as runs a finger along Ed's palvic bone.

"Seems this is where all your growth spurt went to"

Ed shivers under Envy's touch, wishing for it to stop. Envy smirks as Ed shivers, loving the look on his face. He puts his hands on Ed's legs, curling them up. Ed struggles against Envy, trying to break the chains. Envy smirks, shaking his head at Ed.

"Tsk tsk, are you trying to get free before I've had my fun? How selfish"

Envy enters Ed forcefully, causing him to scream in pain. Envy continues to thrusts into Ed, causing the small boy to shreik in pain over and over again. Tears stream down Ed's face, pain rocketing through his body. He twists and turns, trying to get away when he hears the sound of chain links breaking. He opens his eyes to see his right arm freed. A flicker of hope in his eyes, he curls his metal fist and goes to strike when he hears Envy's chilling laugh.

"Nice try, pip squeak"

He laughs as he grabs Ed's automails arm and rips it off, causing Ed to yell in pain as the wires break from his nerves. Envy tosses the arm off to the side, smirking down at Ed. He thrusts sharply into Ed, causing the boy to scream again. Ed's eyes begin to blur when he heard a nosie from outside, Envy freezes and listens to the going on's outside. Ed thinks quickly, deciding to risk it, He yells on the top of his lungs.

"Help!"

Envy whips around and glares at Ed. He slaps him hard accross the face.

"Shut up you little twerp!"

Ed smirks and goes to scream again when Envy punches in the gut, causing the wind to be knocked out of him. Envy curls his fist and hits him upside the head, He then listens to the outside sounds.

"I heard a scream"

"Maybe it's Edward?"

"Fullmetal! if you can hear me, tell us where you are!"

"What if he can't hear us?"

"Alphonse, where did you hear the scream come from?"

"Over there, colonel, in that ware house"

There is the sound of foot steps running to the door, Envy tenses up as the foot steps get closer. Someone tries to open the door, only to find it locked. More voices are heard.

"It's locked!"

"Step aside Winrey, I'll take care of this"

"You think you can open it Colonel Mustang?"

"Yes, I'm sure I can blast it open"

Envy hears two pairs of footsteps hurry away from the door, only then to hear a pair of single footsteps walking closer to the door. Mustang raises his hand and steadies himself, aiming at the door, He uses his trademark that gave him the name "Flame Alchemist" and blast the door down.

"Let's move in"

Winrey and Al run into the ware house, calling Ed's name. Envy curses under his breath, pulling out of the small boy. He stands and sighs, looking down at the unconscious Ed.

"Too bad, I wanted to play with you some more"

Envy transforms himself into a Rat, escaping from the ware house. Al looks around, hoping that Ed is ok. He spots something shiney to the side, calling Winrey and Roy over. They approach the object, careful not the let their guard down. Al bends over, reaching for the object. He grabs the object, only to drop it in shock. He backs away, shaking his head.

"I-it's Ed's arm, his automail arm!"

Winrey picks up the arm, turning it in her hands.

"But where's the rest of him..."

Roy turns his head and see's the form of a motion-less shape on the floor. He runs over, kneeling next to Ed's motion-less body, taking off his coat and wrapping the boy up in it. He lifts Ed into his arms, turning to the others.

"We need to get him to a hospital. Winrey, go get the car. Al, go with her"

The two leave, leaving Roy and Ed alone. He sighs, looking down at Ed.

"You seem to attract trouble, don't you"

He walks out of the ware house, sliding into the car before driving away to a hospital. On the roof sits Envy, sighing boredly as he watches the retreating car.

"My play time was cut short, but i next time /i I'll make sure I have all the time in the world to torture you"

He laughs, planning his next attack on his little blonde play thing.


End file.
